Being Your Angel
by ForeverAntiNormal
Summary: This is only the first chapter of the book i am writing. it is a compelling love story with a life threatening twist. I hope you like it!


I stood there in the pouring rain, sobbing harder than I ever had before. I was staring, for I don't know how long, at his tombstone. I knew that grief should overpower me at any moment and I would collapse to my knees, but I could not bring myself to believe that he was really……………….well, dead. I couldn't possibly even comprehend the fact that his frozen corpse could be five feet below my feet. I mean, I had gotten so close to him in the past few months, but I could not fully cry although my shoulders shaking violently. I stood there alone but I could hear his real family behind me, and they were just quietly weeping. As I looked at the ground where his corpse lay, I say a tiny, folded sheet of black paper that was about the size of my thumb nail. This would not be visible to any eye but mine, but I was screaming at myself inside for not seeing it sooner. I knew the only person that would leave me a note like this and I couldn't even believe it. That was when I realized that his casket was empty. My mind raced with all of the thoughts and memories I had of him. I knew I had to get the sheet of paper to read the message he left me, but I couldn't tip off his family.

The flowers in my hand gave me a perfect idea and I knelt down to put them over his grave, as I did, I pretended to collapse and I hit the dirt. My hand found purchase on the paper and I drew it closer to my heart. I felt someone embrace me from behind and I jumped about ten feet. "I know honey, you were his girlfriend and you were so close to him. Remember he is in a better place." The woman hugging me sniffed and started crying extremely hard and I felt my own body trembling along with hers. "Yeah." I tried to make my words sound as choked as possible but it ended up just sounding pitiful. Apparently though, the woman was fooled, she sobbed one more time and hauled herself to her feet, but unfortunately she pulled me along with her. I knew I would have to wait 'till I got home until I read his note, but I didn't think I could make it. "excuse me," I said to the woman, trying to be kind, "but I think I would prefer to walk alone for a while." She looked at me with the rudest glance possible and then sighed. "alright…….. I guess we all have our own way of grieving so…………good bye!" and with that she stalked off and started weeping again.

I walked slowly through the small graveyard, in the still pouring rain, until every last one of his family members had drifted away. I watched the last grieving woman leave and I realized it was his mother. I suddenly felt a surge of sadness wash over me as I watched her car go down the drive. "She is a beautiful woman, even when she is grieving, isn't she?" the voice that came from behind me was cool concidering he was suppose to be five feet under the ground. I whirled around and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I am so sorry I got you into this……………I just, well………" and before he could say anything else, I crushed my lips against his and I kissed him like I never had before. We stood there intertwined, getting completely drenched, for two minutes until finally he pulled me off of him. I laughed when I realized that his breathing was extremely ragged. "Wow…………….. I can't even tell you how," he was interrupted by all of the sudden by the sound of gravel moving on the road. "Go! Now!" I shrieked at him. He looked at me with regret all over his face and he raced away, towards the crypt. As the car pulled up in the drive I saw, through the rain, the face of the woman that had pulled me up earlier. "Honey!" she called from the car. "c'mon sweetie, I'll drive you home." I trudged up to her car, intending to refuse, but I felt the warmth of the inside of her car and I had to oblige. We pulled out of the cemetery and raced down the street, the rain streaking the windows. The woman was trying to make polite conversation but I just ignored her. She finally gave up and we sat there in silence. "Where do you want me to drop you off deary?" she said in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a preschooler. "Just at the bus stop." I told her trying to match her tone.

When she dropped me off at the bus stop she looked at me with repulsion written all over her face. I knew exactly what to do though because I was now alone. I felt around for the paper in my pocket that he left for me. I opened it slowly and saw the infinity symbol; the one that told me that he was going to find a way to tell me the most important fact. He was still alive.

Three Months Earlier

.............................


End file.
